Handsome
by alex-hp7
Summary: Jessa one-shot. A kiss and a jealous Will at the end.


_Another Jessa one-shot! Can't help it :D. I didn't know how to name the story, but then I thought that it is basically about Tessa realising how handsome Jem is (even when it's directly written only once, but I can see it between the lines she thinks this way) so I named it Handsome :)._

 _The story is quite random, I got the idea in the morning so I decided to write it. It is set after CA, maybe beginning of CP.  
_

 _Enjoy ;)._

* * *

Tessa was once again reading at night. _A Tale of Two Cities_ was simply a very gripping story, she couldn't put it down. She was a bit disappointed that Jem wasn't playing violin tonight. It would make the atmosphere better. The night was quiet.

Suddenly she heard it. A noise, but it wasn't the violin. She put away the book, got up from the bed, put on her dressing gown and stepped out of her room. The noise came from Jem's room across the corridor. It was a whimper, but then a scream. Not loud, but she heard it pretty clearly.  
Tessa rushed to the door, opened them and came inside, practically running to his bed. Jem was tossing and saying something in Mandarin. Was it only a bad dream or he needed more of the drug?

She sat down next to him, touched his forehead, it was warm, and sticky with sweat but not feverish, that was a good sign.

'Jem!' she said loudly, but he didn't hear her.

She touched his cheeks and leaned forward and said his name again.

'It's okay, Jem. Jem! Can you hear me? Listen to my voice. It's a nightmare, you're safe at the Institute, no one will hurt you. I'm here, Jem. Jem!' she raised her voice at the end and it worked.

Jem opened his eyes, they were silver, not white. Tessa let out a breath she had been holding.

'Thank God, Jem. You're okay.'

'Tessa,' he whispered. 'It was a nightmare, it's okay. I have them from time to time.'

She smiled. Typical Jem, he worried about her first. She stroked his cheeks, happy he was fine... fine as he could be. Then she realised she was too close so she pulled back and folded her hands in her lap.

'Where is Will?' she asked. He was usually the one who took care of Jem's seizures.

'I don't know, somewhere...' he answered and looked at the window.

 _He is so handsome in the moonlight_ , she thought.

Her train of thoughts were interrupted when he sat up. Jem looked at her, but then he turned his gaze to the blanket.

'I am sorry you had to see me like this,' he whispered.

'Jem! How many times do I have to tell you it is not your fault. There is no reason for you to feel ashamed,' she told him. 'Look at me.'

He did. Jem's eyes were so beautiful, she couldn't stand them to look so sad. She signed.

'Jem...'

'Yes?'

'You... your eyes look so beautiful,' she complimented him and blushed afterwards. She never complimented a boy... not even her brother. However this was a bit different. She felt like Jem needed it. Or course it wasn't the only reason why she told him.

He blinked a few times. He looked surprised and slightly confused.

'什么?*'

'No one told before?' she asked.

'No. Um...' he blushed, '谢谢*,' Jem thanked.

I _s he shy and that's why he's communicating in Chinese?_ Tessa mused.

'You're welcome.'

A moment of silence followed. They looked into each others eyes.

'Maybe I should go back to my room, now. Sleep well, Jem,' said Tessa and got up from the bed.

'You too,' he replied.

Tessa stopped in front of the door which were left open. Jem frowned.

'What is it, Tessa? Did you want something else?' he didn't sound angry or annoyed she stopped, he sounded curious.

Jem got up as well and came to her. She turned to look at him. She looked as if she was thinking deeply about something.

'Tessa?'

She blinked and gulped.

'Yes. Actually, Jem... I... forgot something.'

 _Oh, Angel. This is going to be so irrational, but I seriously want to do it_ , she thought.

'What is it that you forgot?' he asked.

She stood on tiptoes, put her hands on sides of his neck and kissed him on lips. He froze for a few seconds from the surprise, but then he melted against her, wrapped his hands around her back and returned the kiss.

It was sweet and warm. So different from her kiss with Will which was more fierce. But Tessa loved this kiss with Jem, because she felt safe and hot all over her body. She could be sure Jem would not push her away, never. Jem loved her and the way he did made Tessa crave for more as if she didn't drink enough water and was still thirsty.

His tasted like _yin fen_ and tea, but also something masculine which she hadn't expected, but she liked it. Tessa inhaled with her nostrils since she didn't want to break the kiss. She hugged him tighter around his neck, so did he which caused him to lift her up from the floor a few centimeters.

'Theresa,' he whispered against her lips. It made her shiver.

'James.'

'I like it... very much... but we... should... stop,' he said, but continued to kiss her between the words.

'Hmm...'

With one hand he touched her red blushing cheek and stroke it. They both pulled away a bit, Tessa stood on the floor again but they didn't let go. Their lips were red and swollen, Tessa had no idea how was it possible even when the kiss wasn't rough but, on the contrary soft like velvet.

The moment their breathing became more regular, Tessa said: 'Now I can go.'

Jem smiled. 'Sweet dreams, Tessa.'

'I'm sure they will be,' she smiled back and they pulled away from each other.

Once she closed the door behind her, she saw Will standing near her room. Tessa stopped the moment she saw him.

'So... is he a good kisser?' he asked with raised eyebrows.

Why did he have to do this to her?

'Why do you care?! I won't tell you,' she said defensively as she passed him and walked to her door.

'It looked like you were enjoying yourselves. Next time you should close the door,' he continued.

Tessa almost rolled her eyes. 'Who told you to watch like a queer fish°? You don't even know why they were open!'

'What is going on?' asked Jem, who had come out of his room.

'Will has a problem. A mental problem!' said Tessa and left the boys on the corridor after she shut the door to her room.

Confused Jem looked at Will.

'If you want to do something with Tessa in your room, close the door first,' answered Will the unasked question.

Jem blushed slightly.

'She left it open because I screamed, she thought it was another _yin fen_ fit, but it had been just a nightmare,' he explained.

Will raised his eyebrows again, he looked doubtful.

'Well, I'm glad she was there to make you feel better,' said Will and left to his room.

When Jem lay down on his bed he thought that indeed, Tessa had made him feel better.

* * *

*什么? - _Shénme? = What?_  
谢谢 - _Xièxiè = Thank you_

 _°I actually looked for a word that would have (almost) the same meaning as a weirdo or a creep but since they didn't have those words back in 1878 I decided to look for something that would sound more real for the Victorian time period. Also the word codger would be suitable as well, but queer fish sounds more funny... fish in general are in my POV quite funny (or maybe I have weird sense of humor :D). The origin dates back to 1750+._

 _Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it :)._


End file.
